


Birthday Boy

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bad Birthday, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Loki's birthday turns out just as awful as he expected it. Not only did everyone including his parents forget about it, he also get into trouble in school and when he's sent home early, all he wants is to lay down and have the day be over. Then, his babysitter for the weekend shows up and turns the whole day upside down.





	Birthday Boy

When Loki woke up he already knew the day would be awful. A note in the kitchen informed him that his “babysitter" would come over after school, because his parents had decided to go on a trip to Vegas together over the weekend. Loki just rolled his eyes and threw the note away, knowing full well that neither of them was even aware of the fact that it was his freaking birthday and that he turned fourteen - an age where he shouldn't need a babysitter anymore.

School was no better, despite it being Friday. Birthdays were usually mentioned or even celebrated by some teachers, but Loki's lack of enthusiasm was well deserved because no one seemed to care about what day it was. He even got into an argument with his math teacher because he forgot his homework, which ended with Loki storming out of the classroom with a rage he rarely experienced. The headmaster wasn't very understanding either, but sent Loki home early since it was no use to go back to class after this. It was an hour early, so Loki took it as his birthday present and got back home.

It was as bad as Loki had expected: No one remembered his birthday, no one gave a damn about it and he would be forced to spend the weekend with some stupid babysitter that would drive him mad and would raid their fridge just the same. Loki didn't even bother to start his homework when he got to his room, he just threw his backpack into a corner and threw himself into the bed.

“Happy fucking birthday to me,” he groaned, wondering why he was even annoyed so much by this. 

It wasn't the first time his parents forgot his birthday, was it? The only one who always remembered was his brother, but since Thor went to college a few months ago he hadn't seen him anymore and now there was only Loki left. The golden son was off to study and their parents were left with Loki, he one that always seemed to be forgotten and ignored - if he wasn't blamed for things he didn't even do, of course.

Loki decided to take a nap after getting himself something to eat, the homework could wait and the babysitter would ring the doorbell, so there was no need to stay awake and the more he could ignore of this day, the better. He wanted nothing more but to leave this horrible home like his brother had, but there were still years left before he could escape and he didn't look forward to even one of them. Sleep was the better option, sleep at least meant he wouldn't have to deal with this mess he called life.

What Loki didn't know was that his babysitter didn't have to ring, because he had a key. Loki was deep asleep when his brother Thor sneaked into the apartment, as quiet as possible and carrying a big box in his hands. Thor placed the box on the kitchen counter and peeked into Loki's room, a smirk on his lips when he saw that his brother didn't notice his arrival.

Half an hour later, Thor sneaked into Loki's room and sat down on the bed next to him. He brushed a streak of Loki's silk black hair out of his face and leaned down, lips brushing over his cheek before he pressed a tender kiss of it.

“Time to wake up, birthday boy,” Thor whispered, a hand brushing down Loki's back.

Loki squinted and turned around, a confused look on his face when he finally opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, opened his mouth and then closed it again without saying anything.

“Surprised?” Thor asked and Loki blinked again before poking his brother's cheek.

“Thor?” he asked dumbfounded and poked him once more. “What are you doing here?”

“I heard mom.and dad needed someone to watch over you for a few days.”

“But they said I'll…” Loki stopped and his eyes widened in shock. “Wait _ , you _ are my babysitter?”

Thor smiled and without even waiting for an answer, Loki threw himself forward and hugged him as tight as possible. He let out a laugh and returned the embrace, allowing Loki to crawl into his lap.

“You didn't think I forgot your birthday, right, brother?” Thor asked and brushed a hand through Loki's hair.

“They all did,” Loki mumbled and stiffened against him. “Mom, dad, my friends… and that stupid teacher got his pants in a twist because I forgot my shitty homework…”

“Sounds like a really bad day,” Thor sighed and kissed Loki's cheek again. “You think some chocolate cake could make it better? And maybe something to drink?”

Loki looked up at his brother and raised a brow. “A beer?”

“Hm…” Thor made a face as if he was thinking and Loki punched him in the chest.

“You promised!” he scowled and earned a deep, rumbling laugh from his brother.

“True, I did,” he said and nodded. “And we have the whole weekend, we should have some fun at least. Alright, then let's get some cake and beer.”

Thor pushed himself off the bed, letting Loki slide down, but his brother didn't follow him. Loki still sat on the bed when Thor reached the door and turned around, frowning. 

“What's wrong?” he asked, a hint of worry in his eyes when he noticed the slight red on Loki's cheeks. “Is something wrong?”

“How about that… other thing you promised?” Loki turned his head to not look at his brother directly.

“Other thing?” he asked confused.

“You said when I'm older… we could… I mean...” Loki's shoulders dropped and only then it finally clicked. 

“Loki…” Thor said softly and walked over to the bed again. He knelt down and cupped Loki's face, his cheeks burning under his fingers. “Do you think I changed my mind?”

“Did you?” Loki asked and looked up with big eyes.

Thor leaned forward and sealed Loki's lips with his own in a tender and gentle kiss. He laid a hand on his neck, fingers curling against the soft skin. When he pulled back, Loki's eyes were glossy and dreamy and he couldn't suppress a smile.

“I’ll never change my mind, Loki,” he murmured. “Come, let's celebrate your birthday, okay? And later you will get your special gift, just as I promised.”

Loki's face lightened up and he wrapped his arms around Thor's neck, allowing him to lift him up. He laughed when Thor held him and carried him into the kitchen, glad that this day turned around so much so fast. The cake was amazing and Thor kept his promise for Loki's first beer, chuckling when Loki choked and complained about the taste.

It turned out to be a good birthday in the end. Maybe no one else cared, but Thor did and that was all that mattered to Loki.


End file.
